Lexi Anderson
by onthewingsofapig
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine's little sister, Lexi.


It was a typical Friday afternoon, and Kurt and Blaine were at their favorite hangout spot, a quaint little coffee shop. They had been talking for about ten minutes when someone walked in that caught Kurt's attention. At first glance, she looked like your average rebellious pre-teen. After a closer look, however, Kurt realized that this must be Blaine's infamous little sister, Lexi. She had Blaine's same wavy dark hair, cut into a chin-length bob with an electric blue streak at the front. She was paler than Blaine, but had the same face structure as him, as well as a thin white scar over her left cheek bone. Both of her ears were double-pierced. She was small and slight, probably around 5'2. She was wearing black skinny jeans and an "Arcade Fire" T-shirt. After looking around for a minute, she spotted their table and began to walk towards them. She was only about 20 feet away when Blaine finally noticed her.

"Lexi?" he said, perplexed, "What are you doing here?" "Katie's mom dropped me off," she replied coolly, "Mom said I could get a ride home with you. I came to talk to Kurt." "Lex…" He sighed, shaking his head. "No, it's cool," said Kurt brightly. Turning to Lexi with a warm smile upon his face, "I'd love to talk to you." "I… all right," stammered Blaine uncertainly, "I'll be over here if you need me."

"It's nice to meet you," said Kurt, oblivious to Lexi's stone-cold gaze, "Blaine talks about you all the time." "My brother really likes you," Lexi replied, ignoring Kurt's outstretched hand, "Last time he really liked someone, he got hurt. Bad." "Kurt's face fell as he realized why Lexi was here. "Listen, I would never-" "I need to know that you're not just messing around with him." She said, cutting him off, "You're really important to him, and I hate seeing him with a broken heart." "I really like your brother too," said Kurt softly, "He means the world to me. I would never do anything to hurt him." "Ok," Lexi said after a moment of silence, "I'm going to put you on a sort of… probation. You do one thing to hurt him, and I will personally make sure you never see him again. No re-do's, no second chances." Kurt said "Deal." With a finality that Lexi had not expected.

* * *

><p>The ride home was brutal. "Lexi, why would you do that? You threatened my boyfriend!" exclaimed Blaine after 15 minutes of icy silence. "Blaine!" a frustrated Lexi yelled, "Do you remember when Kyle dumped you? I do! You hardly spoke for 2 months, you started failing all your classes, and you lost a ton of weight. It was damn hard to keep it from Mom and Dad that you were gay then, wasn't it? It killed me to see you like that and know I couldn't do anything. I thought I was losing my big brother, and I'm not going to let that happen again." "Lex, you shouldn't have to take care of me," said Blaine, trying to keep his voice steady, "I'm your older brother, I should be taking care of you." "God, Blaine, I don't care how old you are!" Lexi didn't care who heard their argument at this point. "I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Blaine only sighed, and the rest of the ride was silent.<p>

* * *

><p>At around 1 A.M, Lexi tiptoed across the hall and into her brother's room. "You awake?" she whispered. "Yeah," came the reply from the direction of Blaine's bed. She walked over and and sat on the edge, absentmindedly playing with the covers. "I'm sorry for what I did," she said solemnly, "It wasn't my place." "Loox, I really appreciate that you care for me. I do. But I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." Blaine said this as gently as possible, not wanting to upset her again. "I know, Blaine. You just… you mean everything to me." "And you to me." Picking up her chin, he continued, "Hey, no matter what's going on in my love life, you come first." He was interrupted by loud noises coming from their parents' bedroom. "They're fighting again," mumbled Lexi. "Wanna stay in here tonight?" asked Blaine, reading her mind. "Yeah," and curled up against her big brother, Lexi fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sound of an incoming text message on his phone. Careful not to wake his so-innocent-she-may-as-well-be-a-baby sister, he tiptoed across the room and, picking up his phone, saw a message from Kurt. "Everything OK w u & L?" "Yeah," he typed out, "we r good. M & D r fighting again. " About 15 seconds later, he got a reply. "Sorry 2 hear it. Want 2 come over 2day?" "Looking at his little sister, he replied" Don't want to leave Lex alone." A short pause, and then, "Bring her 2 then." "OK," Blaine typed out one last message, "B there in 1 hour." "Wake up, Lex," he said, nudging her gently, "We're going to Kurt's house.


End file.
